Blowing Celestial Power!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures of the wind trio in Aikatsu! Pretty Cure! Twelve Stars. To activate the transformation, the Cures need to scan their Constellation Coord Cards into their CureMos. List of Sequences *Cure Tulip - Episode 2 *Cure Comedian - Episode 3 *Cure Patron - Episode 20 *All - Episode 36 Sequences :Every girl has to activate their CureMos. Then, they scan their Constellation Cards into their CureMos and a zodiac sign appears on the screen, making them raise their phones in the air and call out the Transformation Phrase. Sumire to Cure Tulip First, her CureMo appears in a blueish background then she scans her Constellation Coord Cards one by one, making a Libra zodiac sign appear on the screen then she cries out the transformation phrase. Then, Sumire appears in a blue flame. Her body is covered by a silver light. Then she gets into the flame and her hair grows and becomes lighter. She jumps and her whole body appears to be covered in blue fire. The fire around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then the Tourmaline Libra Boot Sandals appear the same colored blue. Her dress, the Tourmaline Libra One-piece appears the same way also colored blue. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her CureMo at her belt and does her Speech. Hinaki to Cure Comedian First, her CureMo appears in a diagonal blue/pink background then she scans her Constellation Coord Cards one by one, making a Gemini zodiac sign appear on the screen then she cries out the transformation phrase. Then, Hinaki appears in a garden. Then she gets the power from the garden's black and white pearls and her hair becomes longer. She stretches her hand out to heaven and her gloves from the Sweet Twins Tops appear colored yellow. Also, some parts of her body are covered by yellow glows. The glow around her legs disappears and her shoes appear. Her dress, the Bitter Twins Skirt appears the same way also colored yellow. After this, her hair got tied into a ponytail again and her belt appears. At last, she puts her CureMo at her belt and does her Speech. Madoka to Cure Patron First, her CureMo appears in a sky blue background then she scans her Constellation Coord Cards one by one, making an Aquarius zodiac sign appear on the screen then she cries out the transformation phrase. Then, Madoka appears in front of glowing light. She is completely covered in this light and her eye color changes. Then her hair becomes longer and a hairband with a red ribbon appears. She spins around and the light starts to disappear. Her whole Outfit, the Amethyst Aquarius Coord appears after the light was gone. At last, der belt appears and she puts her CureMo on it. The Cure Patron does her Speech. Speech Japanese All: ブローイングセレスティアルパワー！ Cure Tulip: 忠実な天秤の死者！キュアチューリップ！ Cure Comedian: 刺激的な双子の死者！キュアコメディアン！ Cure Patron: 正直な水瓶の死者！キュアパトロン！ Cure Tulip: 風の翼にみなぎる... Cures Comedian and Patron: 旋風の思い！ All: フライハイ！風のプリキュア！ Romanization All: Burōingu Seresutiaru Pawā! Cure Tulip: Chūjitsu na tenbin no shisha! Kyua Chūrippu! Cure Comedian: Shigeki-teki na futago no shisha! Kyua Komedian! Bold text: Shōjiki na mizugame no shisha! Kyua Patoron! Cure Tulip: Kaze no tsubasa ni minagiru... Cures Comedian and Patron: Senpū no omoi! All: Furai Hai! Kaze no Purikyua! Translation All: Blowing Celestial Power! Cure Tulip: Emissary of the faithful Libra! Cure Tulip! Cure Comedian: Emissary of the exciting Gemini! Cure Comedian! Cure Patron: Emissary of the honest Aquarius! Cure Patron! Cure Tulip: Within the wings of the wind... Cures Comedian and Patron: Lies the ways of the Storm! All: Fly High! Wind Pretty Cure! Category:APC Category:Aikatsu! Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases Category:Aikatsu! Pretty Cure! Twelve Stars Transformation Phrases